deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Scrooge McDuck
Wario vs. Scrooge McDuck Is a What-If? episode of Death Battle made by ArachnoGia and McGasher. Description Disney VS Nintendo! These two kings of greed, fame and... infamous, finally clash! Interlude Wiz: Greed. One of the seven deadly sins, it takes the worst out of some men, always searching for more and more money and ignoring the others around them. Boomstick: And who are the greediest characters in all of fiction? But of course a scottish duck and a fat plumber! We're talking about Wario, Mario's smelly nemesis. Wiz: And Scrooge McDuck, the King of Klondike. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Wario Boomstick: We have Mario, the red plumber that jumps on turtles and eats mushrooms. Green Mario, his Ghostbuster brother, and Yellow Mario, Mario's fat and greedy clone. Admit it, you had the urge of punching someone in the face after reading that! Wiz: Wario was one of Mario's closest childhood playmates. Initially best friends, Mario later began bullying him with dirty jokes, so to get his revenge, in his adulthood Wario decided to become Mario's antagonist by dressing like him, and began his life as a thief, game developer, and especially, treasure hunter. Wario: * Born in Yoshinnese (California) on October 21, 1982 * As a baby, kidnapped among others by Kamek and his army. Later abandoned in a seacave due to his annoying tantrums, rescued by a light-blue Yoshi * Almost bald (in the WarioLand games concept art) * Extremely greedy, lazy and ruthless, but ready to go on dangerous adventures (for money) * Has an house, a castle and a game developing industry (WarioWare Inc.) * Generally an anti-hero, will do good actions if it helps his economic situation * Bullied by Mario during his childhood Signature Moves: * Shoulder Charge - Wario charges his foe and hits him with his shoulder. An extremely strong attack that soon became his favourite one * Ground Pound - An attack common to other Super Mario characters such as Yoshi or Toad, in which Wario (while in the air) swiftly ground pounds with his butt * Bodyslam - A normal bodyslam. Wario did it in the oldest Wario Land games (later replaced with the Ground Pound) * Chomp - Wario opens his mouth at an exaggerate ampleness and eats his foe's projectiles (or bites him multiple times) * Wafting - Literally "Farting", Wario uses his farts as mid-ranged gas attacks to disorient his foe * Burping (only works in his Crazy Wario/Drunk Wario form) - Wario burps to disorient his foes. Similar to the wafting, except with a shorter range Boomstick: Wario usually relies on close combat, but he still has a good amount of cool gadgets! Weapons and tools: * Wario Bucket - A bucket. Wario puts it on people's head * Goodstyle - A talking magic wand that looks like the Pringles guy. that helps Wario by creating special disguises for him * Wario Bike - A yellow motorcycle that can arrive at 217 miles per hour. Wario can summon it out of hammer space (he can literally take it out of his pocket). If Wario uses it while in his Wario-Man form, it will go faster. Made by Dr. Grygor * Tiny Wario Moped - A smaller, pink version of the Wario Bike, it can turn Wario into a swarm of tiny Warios. Made by Penny Grygor * Bombs - Wario has an affinity with bombs and explosives in general Wiz: Being a Super Mario character, Wario has tons of power-ups that can help him through his missions. But instead of taking new powers from mushrooms, Wario's power-ups usually come in the form of... hats. And pots. Power-Up Transformations: * "Super Wario" form - Pretty much comparable to the "normal sized" Super Mario, he is the average form of Wario. Whenever he gets hit too much he becomes Small Wario (similar to Small Mario). As Small Wario, it's possible to return to this form by using a Garlic Bottle (the equivalent to Mario's red mushrooms). When Super Wario uses a Garlic Bottle, he becomes Bull Wario * Bull Wario - Power gave by the Bull Pot, by the Viking Helmet or, if in his Super Wario form, by a Garlic Bottle. Bull Wario is phisically stronger than his normal self, and can stick with his horns to ceilings * Jet Wario - Power gave by the Jet Pot. Wario can glide after doing a //, but he will stop gliding whenever he gets hit by an enemy * Eagle Wario - Power gave by the Eagle Cap. Same as Jet Wario, just with a speed boost for when he's walking * Dragon Wario - Power gave by the Dragon Pot and by the Dragon Crystal. Dragon Wario can shoot fire out of his hat for a couple of seconds * Sea Dragon Wario - Power gave by the Dragon Crystal. Similar to the Dragon Wario, shoots the fire in sorts of little clouds. Lighter than both Super Wario and Dragon Wario * King Dragon Wario - Power gave by finding a Dragon Crystal while using Eagle Wario''. Can fly and shoot fire, but he is extremely slow * Metal Wario - Power gave by '''headbutting a Metal Box. Wario becomes almost invincible and stronger for a short amount of time, but also slower, and it's harder to jump. * Invisible Wario - Power gave by one of Dr. Scienstein's potions. Turns Wario invisible. The effect disappears as he gets hit by an enemy, or goes throught a pipe * Ball o' String Wario - Power gave by Spider Silk. Turns Wario into a giant unstoppable ball of string. * Bouncy Wario - Power gave by getting squashed in the head with an hammer. Wario becomes a living spring and jumps at exaggerate heights. Returns normal whenever he hits an obstacle * Crazy Wario/Drunk Wario - Power gave by drinking a beer (getting hit by a purple ball in the censored, american version). Wario acts all dizzy and unwillingly gets in trouble. May defend himself by randomly burping. * Electric Wario - Power gave by getting hit by an electrified attack. Wario bounces a bit and stands still to remove the shock from his body. Gives a shock to whoever hits him. Lasts a couple of seconds * Fat Wario - Power gave by eating a doughnut, an apple or a cake. Can destroy blocks and various foes by bouncing on them. Slower than Super Wario * Flaming Wario/Hot Wario - Power gave by getting burned. First Wario runs around on fire, then becomes a living fireball that burns everything it touches. Returns normal after a couple of minutes, or after making contact with water * Flat Wario - Power gave by getting squashed by something. Wario turns completely flat and can reach places with smaller entrances * Puffy Wario - Power gave by getting hit by a bee sting. Wario's face becomes all pluffy and starts floating * Frozen do you wanna build a Snowman Wario ? - Power gave by getting froze. Wario can't move, but is immune to spikes * It doesn't have to be a Snowman Wario - Power gave by being hit with a snowdrift on the head. Wario starts rolling without control, investing everything on his way * Vampire Wario - Power gave by making contact with a Kobat (or every kind of vampire). Wario becomes a vampire. He can also turn to a bat and fly, but in this form he will be slower. He returns human whenever he goes in a spot of light, touches garlics, or water * Zombie Wario - Power gave by touching every kind of undead creature. Wario becomes a zombie, but is extremely slow, can barely jump at all and can fall throught thin platforms. Will return human if touches water or walks in a spot of light Disguises: * The Purple Wind - Known as his "thief" form, he can jump higher and dash faster than usual. * Wicked Wario - Wario can fly thanks to the wings of his costume. * Arty Wario - Wario can draw blocks, hearts and... poop (with eyes and legs) to make them appear in real life. Arty Wario can't move while he draws * Cosmic Wario - An astronaut Wario that can shoot little blasts with his raygun. He can jump higher than normal Wario, but he's slower * Sparky Wario - A electrical Wario, can bring light in dark rooms and activate/power up electronic machines * Genius Wario - A mad scientist version of Wario, has special goggles that allow him to see invisible doors, platforms and obstacles. Has a revolving pull-out punch * Captain Wario - A pirate version of Wario. He can go underwater with his scuba gear, or with his submarine, he can also shoot torpedoes with it. He also has a sword, but it's fake (and of poor quality), so it doesn't cut through anything * Dragon Wario (full costume) - Slower than the average Wario, can shoot fire from the costume's mouth. Works the same as the Dragon Wario transformation. Boomstick: Wario has a lot of power-ups that can help him during his fights, but Nintendo's manliest treasure hunter also has a ton of GREAT feats that show us his strenght! Feats: * Piledrived Dino Mighty, a 50 feet dinosaur with a wig and a thong (yes.) * Can cause earthquakes by punching the ground * Survived the Shake King's explosion (a moon-level explosion) * Lifts small weights on a daily basis * Demonstrated toon-ish immunity to things such as being burned, frozen, crushed, electrocuted * Cured himself by vampirism and zombieism multiple times * Survived a plane crash (got a little dizzy after it) and a spaceship crash * Can break brick walls by punching them and blocks by headbutting them * Well-rounded athlete (but lacks in skills and training), can play various sports * Can drive motorbikes, cars, planes, boats, submarines ect. * Moved a cast-iron wood burning stove as large as him with his Shoulder Dash * Built a device that teleports the user into the tv in no time * Broke the Fourth Wall twice Wiz: Wario also has his own heroic alter-ego, the Wario-Man. Wario-Man: * Wario turns into Wario-Man thanks to a machine made by Dr. Crygor * Strenght, speed and resistance are increased * Can fly and breath in the outer space * Can turn into a weaker version of Wario-Man by eating a rotten garlic, but in this form, he can just glide really close to the ground Boomstick: Let's recap! Characteristics: * Strenght: Superhuman. Piledrived a 50 feet dinosaur and broke brick walls with his punches) * Resistance: Small planet-level. Tanked a moon-level explosion, survived getting burned, crushed, frozen, electrocuted * Speed: Trained human. Faster than Mario and Peach, slower than Luigi, Waluigi and Yoshi * Intelligence: Dumb in the manga, often displays extremely high levels of competence and intelligence in the games (built the Telmet in no time, created a couple of videogames with no experience whatsoever). Can't control himself, so sometimes a genius, sometimes... eh. * Strategic Planning: Usually doesn't make plans in his fights, but is capable of quickly coming up with one to save the situation if needed * Close combat ability: Had no actual training, but learned lots of wrestling grabs from the TV. Often relies on his raw strenght and power-ups, fought multiple creatures stronger than him in his journey * Agility: Can jump at insane heights thank to the wafting, but for the rest, is a not-too-agile heavyweight Wiz: Wario is by far one of the most well-rounded... Boomstick: Eheh. Wiz: ... humans in the Mario Universe. He can go from a dumb thug to a greedy but strong genius in- Boomstick: In the time of a fart. Wario: My brain is amazing! It's full of wrinkles, and... uh... wait... what am I trying to say? Scrooge McDuck Boomstick: *singing the DuckTales main theme* Life is like an hurricane, here in, Duckburg... Race cars, lasers and a greedy Scottish duck READY TO COMMIT A MASS MURDER IF YOU INSULT HIS FAMILY! Wiz: Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow, Scotland. From the McDuck Clan, Scrooge initially shined boots for a living, but when a ditchdigger payed him with an US dime (that became his Number One Dime) he decided to begin his life as a strong-willed gold digger. Scrooge McDuck: * Born in Glasgow, Scotland * Uncle of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Donald Duck/Paperinik * Very thrifty and greedy to the bones, but higly determinated in everything he does * Would fight to the death to defend his family and his Number One Dime * Owns a Moneybin full of traps, two rockets and various vehicles * Suffered from depression (lost his love interest Glittering Goldie, spent all his life alone bullied by the other gold diggers, abandoned by his family), cured by spending time with Donald Boomstick: Yeah, dark shit. He went to the Klondike to search a gold pot for his poor family, but his mother died before he could find it. Wiz: The other gold diggers were sure there wasn't any golden pot, so they bullied him as he was trying everything in order to find it. When some of them found out about his mother's death, they locked him with two chains to a wall, and started reading his family's letters in front of him, laughing and joking about the sad events described in the messages. Boomstick: That's when Scrooge grow the balls of steel we know him for! He broke the chains out of pure anger and went berzerk! Wiz: By broking the chains, he destroyed the two smokestacks attached to them. The smokestacks falled on a boiler which caused a wildfire, killing and leaving seriously injured many of Scrooge's agressors. He also threw a piano out of the window. Boomstick: That's what happens when you mess with Scrooge McDuck. Seriously, you just don't. By the way, here are his weapons! (comics) Weapons and tools: * Walking Stick - He really doesn't need its help, he uses it mostly to hit people * Combat Knife - A knife that Scrooge got during his gold digger ages * A Sword - A sword that belongs to the McDuck Clan. Scrooge used it in the duel before his "death" (he later got revived) * A Pickaxe and a Shovel - Items used during the research for the gold pot * Rope - A normal rope, most of the times used as a lazo * Didgeridoo Flute - A flute which sound instantly attractes mooses, that will help Scrooge if he's in trouble. He can make one in no time with a stick and a knife * Punt-Gun - Scrooge uses it most of the times someone attack his Moneybin. He uses it to shoot various kinds of "bullets", useful in different occasions: ** Normal bullets - The average, dangerous bullets, Scrooge uses them on inhuman menaces or people he wants to seriously injure ** Salt bullets - Often used against thieves such as the Beagle Boys or even on his rival-in-affair Rockerduck, Scrooge loves to use them as they are perfect as "a reminder of his authority", without leaving serious injuries. He sometimes uses it even on his nephews Donald, Fethry and Gladstone ** Garlic bullets - Normal garlics. Scrooge only uses them against Magica DeSpell (the witches in Mickey Mouse's universe can't stand garlic) * Revolver - A normal revolver * Garlic Necklace - A necklace made out of garlics, Scrooge only wears it in close encounters with Magica DeSpell * The Multiplicator - An useful tool made by Gyro Gearloose, it creates various clones of the user and act according to his orders. At first gave to Donald, the Beagle Boys stole it and Scrooge took it back. * Anti-Inertia Gun - A gun that shoots a pink ray, probably made by Gyro Gearloose. The victim's punches become so weak that Scrooge hardly feel them, even if they punched him in the face. Its effect lasts for at least a couple of hours, works with AA batteries * Slippery Gun - A gun that looks exactly like the Anti-Inertia Gun and shoots a similar ray. The victim becomes so slippery that Scrooge could throw him away by touching him with a finger. Its effect lasts for at least a couple of hours. Often used together with the Anti-Inertia Gun, works with AA batteries (DuckTales) Weapons and tools: * Pogo Stick - Scrooge uses it to jump onto his enemies' heads * Genie in a lamp - A lamp with a Genie in it Moneybin: * Full of traps such as a giant robotic leg that kicks the intruders away, drops them under the ground or traps them in various rooms (with indestructible walls) * Originally ministered to by a butler named Duckworth, it's now under another butler's protection, Quackmore, who is younger and more prepared in case someone attacks * Contains Scrooge's money, including the special Number One Dime * Scrooge's formerly house Number One Dime: * Scrooge's first dime * Became the main reason of the rise of his gold digger career * Scrooge loves it so much that it (somehow) became the strongest magic object in the world * Magica DeSpell wants to steal it to use it in her spells (read the previous point) Wiz: Scrooge McDuck is now quite old, but he is as agile as he always was. While he spends a lot of time defending his Moneybin, he still goes out in his free time, accurately avoiding the cars and creating various incidents just to take a penny, or to go on other adventures against aliens, pirates and seamonsters. Boomstick: Scrooge was, is and will always be a great fighter and explorer. Here are some of his most amazing feats! Feats: * Broke two chains out of pure rage, beated all of the gold diggers that were taunting him, broke two smokestacks with his own hands, threw a piano out of the window and punched a gold digger so hard, he flied off the window leaving his silhouette on it (the two smokestacks later hit a boiler who caused a fire). Basically destroyed the whole cruise ship they were on * Died by falling and getting smashed in a ravine after a sword duel, due to Sir Quackly McDuck's ghost's intervent (who wanted to help him) ** After the ghosts of his ancestors took him back to the material world, reviving him, Scrooge managed to save himself from the ravine by using the Number One Dime as a screwdriver. He later returned to the castle to finish the sword duel * Literally plays pillowfight with sacks full of money with Donald as a funny hobby * Can divehead into a sea of money and swim in it without a scratch * Accidentally broke a portion of the planet and caused an earthquake by hitting the ground with his pickaxe * Won a football/rugby match ALONE against a team * Lifted a barbell (with multiple plates) without problems when older * Spat fire while arguing about recycling paper in the office * Runs from Duckburg (California) to the North Pole in a couple of minutes on a daily basis, just to find Donald (who does the same) and get angry at him * Beated the crap out of Franklin Delano Roosevelt inside a stone tiger which was sliding down a mountain (... yes.) * Fought against the most skilled cowboys of the West alone and won * Again, fought a whole bar all alone and won * Found out that the Daltons brothers tried to steal his uncle's friend's guns, beated them in such a violent way that they had not to show it ("Whoa, Nellie! That would never get past the censor" -his uncle, watching Scrooge fighting them) * Knocked out three cowboys with a plate and a rope in less than two minutes, two of them didn't even understand what happened * Throwed a knife from 20 yards right a bit over Goldie's head to cut her hair (and save her from a bear who was biting it); didn't miss the shot and said that "from only 20 yards, it's easy" * Catched three/four mosquitos all at once * Knocked out two spanish knights in no time with his cane to save his nephews * Defeated a dragon by tickling it, and tamed it * Can uproot a tree on his own without problems, calls carrying trees on his own "light hauling" * Can jump from object to object and climb poles in no time * Can frighten bears and big hammerheads by shouting at them * Can summon, control and ride mooses and caribouses with his Didgeridoo Flutes * Outran a lion * Tamed an eagle and "asked" it to let him fell from a mountain without any parachute. Got up smiling, like if nothing happened * Blocked a cannonball with his own hands * The LOADED Moneybin fell on him, and right after it he didn't have a scratch (phisically) * A large group of elephants ran over him, he got up without a scratch (he was a little dizzy after that) * Various rocks fell on him, got up without problems * Survived when lions, rhinos and elephants attack him together ** Angered, went berserk against the same animals and knocked all of them out in seconds * Can quickly come up with succesful plans that guarantee his victory * Can dodge bullets at an extremely close range * Can tame and ride wild lions Wiz: But we aren't done! Scrooge also created his own super alter-ego. The Masked Top Hat: * Has all of Scrooge's normal equipment, plus a mini-cannon in his costume (he can activate it with a button on the belt) * Saved the Ultraheroes (a group of heroes including the planetary level Super Goof and the defender of the Earth, Paperinik) from the Bad-7 Island (in the Ultraheroes Saga) * Defeated the Beagle Boys, when they found weapons that could counter Paperinik's arsenal) Characteristics: * Strenght: Superhuman. Broke two iron smokestacks with his bare hands (used just an hand for smokestack), threw a rhino on a tree * Resistance: Small planet level. Tanked the explosion of the planet, got squashed by elephants, rocks and got smashed from big heights without a scratch. Plays pillowfight with sacks full of money and swims into it * Speed: Superhuman. Ran from Duckburg (California) to the North Pole in a couple of minutes, just to get angry at Donald * Intelligence: Average human. Not stupid, but neither on a scientist/genius level. Never received an education * Strategic Planning: Doesn't make plans before the fight, makes them during it. Godly reaction time, managed to knock out three skilled cowboys with a plate and a rope in less than two minutes * Close combat ability: Fought large groups of cowboys multiple times alone, during his gold digger ages * Agility: Superhuman, can climb on tall poles and jump unstoppably at big heights in no time, without problems. Can succesfully avoid a metropolis' traffic and dodge bullets at the distance of less than a meter Boomstick: Moral of the story? Don't go against Scrooge! And don't insult his family! Wiz: In fact, when this happens, he won't end the fight until his foe runs away out of desperation... or dies. Baby Scrooge McDuck: This should be a lesson! Life is filled with though jobs, and there'll always be sharpies to cheat me! Well, I'll be thougher than the thoughies, and sharper than the sharpies-- and I'll make my money square! Prelude (cues Invader) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! (the outcome in the two fights won't change) DEATH BATTLE! (ArachnoGia) DEATH BATTLE! (McGasher) Scrooge McDuck: Ah! Rockerduck will never learn his lesson! I swear, a long time will pass before he can return to the Billionaires' Club of Duckburg! Dewey: But, unca' Scrooge... Huey: He tried to trap us forever in the Amazon rain forest! Scrooge McDuck: So? We freed ourselves by borrowing his private jet! Louey: But we crashed on his moneybin! Scrooge McDuck: And they thought it was his pilot! Hehe, I bet that rookie is going to spend a lot to fix all o' that! Louey: Oh, unca' Scrooge... Huey: It isn't always about the money! Dewey: Is it? Scrooge McDuck: Nonsense lads! Nothing comes 'fore mah family! The four enter into Scrooge's moneybin. Scrooge McDuck: Quackmore! Prepare some tea fo' us, please. And don't forget to reuse the teabags at least five times or I'll detrac-'' Albert Quackmore: Mmph! The young butler is tied up and gagged near the entrance, while a huge racket is heard from the room containing the money. Louey, Dewey and Huey free him. ''McDuck: The Beagle Boys? Magica DeSpell? The rookie? Albert Quackmore: Not the Beagle Boys, neither Magica... this brute just broke the window with a motorcycle and beated me up! Scrooge McDuck: Mmph! I'll detract five pennies from your wage, Quackmore! Albert Quackmore: But sir, you don't pay me... Scrooge McDuck: Of course I don't, you let a thief in! Now take the lads here to Donald. They'll be safe with-'' A black duck dressed in green gets slammed to the wall, partially destroying it. Paperinik, bleeding, jumps on him, ready to hit him with the Extransformer. Paperinik: I'M NOT DONE WITH YO... h-hi Huey, Dewey and Louie. Don't... don't you think it's time to go to bed now? The three little ducks watch him surprised. ''Scrooge McDuck: Oh, screw it! Quackmore, take mah nephews to the loft and protect 'em! Ya can't trust those superheroes anymore... I'll think about that burglar by mahself! He says, after hitting his masked nephew with a cane. Scrooge McDuck: Hey, lad! Take your dirty hands off mah money! Goodstyle: I do believe the owner of this moneybin has arrived. Wario: Umph? Eheh, I hope you don't mind if I borrow some! I'll become the richest man on the planet! You know, WarioWare Inc. isn't selling a lot of games recently. Goodstyle nods in agreement. Scrooge McDuck: Richest man on the planet? Careful 'bout what ya say bub, if Scrooge McDuck doesn't like what you say, he will buy your city and fire you! Scrooge charges his punt-gun with salt bullets. Goodstyle: I also believe this was a provocation. Wario stares at Goodstyle, and rolls up his sleeves. FIGHT! Scrooge runs towards his chubby opponent and starts shooting at him. Wario: Goodstyle? The talking scepter floats around his master and, with a swift movement, he turns him into the Purple Wind. Thanks to his disguise, Wario manages to avoid every bullet. Wario: Ahah! Fast, silent and deadly! Scrooge McDuck: Not really so fast, eh, bub? The Purple Wind turns around, only to receive a jab in the face from the billionaire duck. Without having the time to realize what was happening, another Scrooge McDuck uppercuts him and send him in the air. A third clone arrives and slashes him with his knife. Wario: Duh! What was that? Scrooge McDuck: The Multiplicator! A lovely invention made by Gyro Gearloose. NOW GET OU-'' Wario bites his head. ''Scrooge McDuck: Mmph! What did ya eat boy? This mouth is nastier than the Klondike lakes' water in the good ol' times! Scrooge takes his punt-gun out and shoots into Wario's mouth. Wario: AAAH! Fy fonfue! Fy fonfue! Scrooge McDuck: Ya'll learn to buy some moutwash next tim-'' Goodstyle turns Wario into Dragon Wario, who spits fire on Scrooge's face. '''Wario: WHAHAHA! Sorry, you were saying? Scrooge McDuck: I said... The smoke slowly dissolves, showing that Scrooge's face was still perfectly intact, with the exception of his top hat. Scrooge McDuck: TAKE A DAMNED MINT! The duck says, spitting fire at its turn and destroying Wario's disguise. Goodstyle: I do believe he burned down your costume. Wario: Why, thank you Goodstyle! Just when Goodstyle is about to give Wario another disguise, Scrooge grabs the scepter and throws him out of the window. Goodstyle: I do believe I can't help you anymoooo- Scrooge McDuck: Believe me when I say that I met various weird creatures, but that thing was the weirdest out of 'em all! Wario takes a Garlic Bottle out of his pocket and drinks it, turning into Bull Wario. Scrooge McDuck: So ya drink this juice and a viking hat appears out of nowhere? If it wasn't for its garlic smell I woulda've sayed you're a witch, bud. Wario punches Scrooge who blocks the attack, but due to the Bull Wario power, Scrooge gets overwhelmed and falls down. Wario: Whaha! Wario jumps on the sounding pole, and with an acrobatic jump reaches the ceiling. While his horns are firmly stucked in it, Wario prepares to remove the viking hat to pound on Scrooge, but the duck swiftly jumps on his pogo stick and grabs his chubby opponent, falling with him. Wario: WHAT ARE YOU DOOING? Scrooge McDuck: Ya' know how much I'll have to pay to fix those holes you left in the ceiling right? I'm not goin' to pay with mah money for that! The two land on Scrooge's money sea. Wario: DOH! Now where is... Scrooge resurfaces from the money and hits Wario on the head with his cane. The yellow treasure hunter tries to grab him, but Scrooge returns in his gold sea too quickly. Wario: Uhm... Scrooge resurfaces behind him and smack his cane on Wario's butt. Wario: Uh oh. Scrooge McDuck: Uh oh? Wario wafts, covering the whole room with the bad smell of his fart. Scrooge McDuck: Bleah! Ya' sur- wait, where are you? Wario: WHAHAHA! Thanks to the wafting, Wario reached the entrance and was now proceeding to escape. Scrooge climbs the ladder and follows him. Scrooge McDuck: Wait, you lazy, fat... Huey: Unca' Scrooge, we're tired... may we go to bed? Wario: Not now! Wario slaps Huey, who falls on the ground. He turns around and sees Scrooge, angered, watching the ground. Scrooge McDuck: Quackmore, take care of Huey and take him and his brothers to bed. And you, bub... no one... NO ONE touches Scrooge McDuck's family. With a nod, he shows that his eyes are now red. After Huey returns sobbing to the loft, Scrooge starts running in Wario's direction. The plumber takes his motorcycle out of his pocket and escapes from the moneybin. Scrooge McDuck: Not so fast! Scrooge takes his cane and starts cutting it with his knife. Later Wario: Whaha! That duck sure went crazy! But no one can reach the velocity of the Wario Bik- oh. Goodstyle: Hi! Wario: How did you- oh yes, you can fly. Well, that duck went crazy, but now he can't reach u-''' Scrooge McDuck: YOU! '''Wario: Uff. Scrooge built a Didgeridoo Flute out of his cane, and with it he called a bunch of mooses, that were now following Wario with him. The King of Klondike throws his lazo to Wario, catching him. Wario: Goodstyle? Scrooge jumps towards Wario, who was firmly grabbing his motorcycle while prooceding towards the woods. Wario: WHAHA! Genius Wario turns around and smacks Scrooge with his pull-out punch, jumps out of his bike and puts his bucket on the duck's head. Scrooge McDuck: Nobody tricks Scrooge McDuck so easily! Scrooge headbutts Wario with the bucket, throws it away and punches him. Wario blocks and does a Shoulder Dash, sending Scrooge to the ground. Wario: Let's end this!"'' Wario charges a punch but the duck dodges, causing the punch to hit the ground, shaking it. '''Wario: Uh oh. Scrooge gets up, hits him in the back of the head with a shovel and hits the ground with a pickaxe. Scrooge McDuck: Here ya go! And don't come back! The part of terrain on which Wario was standing falls. Scrooge McDuck: Pff! Gotta admit he was tenacious for a fatty plumbe-'' '''Wario: Listen, it's not fat! It's... a protection! Do we have to talk about your sideburns?' Wario now turned himself in Wario-Man, and managed to escape. Scrooge McDuck: Oh, a pink pajama now? Wario-Man charges him, but Scrooge uproots a tree near him and throws it at his opponent. Unfortunately for him, Wario-Man isn't affected and manages to grab the duck. The greedy superhero clinches the duck while flying back to the moneybin. He enters from the hole he did in the first place and slams Scrooge to the ground. Wario: Let's finish this! Wario attempts to charge and punch Scrooge, who avoids the attack and shoots him with his revolver. Wario falls down. Scrooge McDuck: So ya wanna fight as a superhero? Prepare to meet... Wario gets up. Scrooge McDuck: The Masked Top Hat! The Masked Top Hat shoots a cannonball with his costume, but Wario bites it and throws it back. Scrooge angrily grabs it and throws it back again. Wario, surprised, gets slammed to the wall by the impact, losing his Wario-Man power-up. ???: Oh, what a surprise! My old friend Scroogey having problems with a... Obese elf? Oh boy, you're losing your old temperament! Scrooge McDuck: M... Magica? I shoulda've know you two worked together! Come here littl-'' Magica DeSpell: Avada Duckabra! '''Wario: What?' Goodstyle: I do believe she is one of those witches "Scroogey" talked about before. Magica DeSpell: You, elf. Thank you, now leave the Number One Dime to me! Wario: What? Goodstyle points out the case with the shining dime. Goodstyle: I do believe she's talking about that. "Since it's protected, it must be precious!" Wario thought, and decided not to leave it to the witch. Wario: Ehi, you! Thinking about what Scrooge said before, Wario quickly takes a garlic out of his pocket and forces the witch to eat it. Magica DeSpell: What... ARE YOU CRAZY? Poe, let's return to the Vesuvius! I'm already feeling sick... Poe: Craa! Wario: Eheh! Now I can-''' Scrooge McDuck: Hey, you! Wario grunts, tired but ready to finish the fight. Scrooge McDuck: Thank ya' for the help with Magica! Ya' really are tenacious like a true gold digger of mah times... but you need to do something for yo' breath. '''Wario: Uhu... Thanks? Louie: *yawn* Uh... Unca' Scrooge? You stopped fighting? Scrooge McDuck: Eheh, of course! Uhm... Tell me lad, you said you developed videogames, right? Dewey: Wait, you make videogames? Wario thinks about all the possibilities he could have by working on them with Scrooge, and his nephews. Wario: Well... Of course! He says giving an handshake to Scrooge, already dreaming about all the money they're going to gain. K.O. Results Next time on DEATH BATTLE! (McGasher) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Greed' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption